zamoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Lindworm
The Lindworms are a race of intelligent humanoid dinosaurs and the inhabitants of Lindworm Castle. They are known for being great literary artists. Loch Loch The Lindworms were once aquatic dinosaurs living in the underwater caves of Loch Loch. These dinosaurs were fairly primitive, and communicated with a mixture of grunts and sign language. When the oceans of the rest of the world cooled and all other dinosaurs went ashore, the dinosaurs of Loch Loch remained underwater because Loch Loch remained warm due to the volcano that heats it from below. Most other dinosaurs soon went extinct due to a million year long rain of meteorites from outer space, although ceratin species such as the Sewer Dragon, the Roving Reptilian Rescuer, and the Tyrannomobyus Rex presumably did survive, as they appeared in the other novels. While this mass extinction took place, these dinosaurs developed larger brains. The dinosaurs living in Loch Loch did go ashore eventually, at some time after the mass extinction of the other dinosaurs. The First Winter On Land At the time the dinosaurs living in Loch Loch went ashore, it was near the beginning of winter so it was "cold and draughty." Seeking shelter, the lindworms went inside a large cave-riddled mountain near the edge of Loch Loch. Those dinosaurs that could not fit into the openings of the caves froze to death that winter. The dinosaurs survived this first winter by eating the blind marmots that lived inthe mountain. At first they ate these marmots raw, but when lightning struck and ignited some straw on the mountain, the dinosaurs discovered fire, and were soon cooking the marmots in a variety of ways, including "barbecued marmot kebabs and marmot soup, or marmots incased in clay and baked in glowing charcoal until they were done." Further Advancements The dinosaurs soon hollowed out the mountain more and made it their home. They began to wear clothing due to the cold winters: at first made from the skins of blind marmots, but later, after the dinosaurs had stolen sheep from local farmers, and invented spinning wheels and looms, woolen garments as well. The dinosaurs learned how to smelt iron, which was plentiful in their mountain. They were becoming increasingly more civilized and intelligent. Eventually they began trading with those who lived near the castle, who, thinking dinosaurs were extinct, mistook the dinosaurs for dragons, or as they called them, lindworms. The dinosaurs soon adopted the name, and named their mountain Lindworm Castle. To help them communicate with farmers and traders, they learned Zamonian. They continued to carve their mountain until it resembled a city, giving it staircases and windows. It was also extremely well fortified, and the Lindworms refused to let anyone into it. They soon learned written word, and loved it so much that a vast majority of them became poets and authors; artists of written word. They also became increasingly vain, and began wearing long robes, flashy clothing such as shiny helmets that protected them from falling rocks, and jewllery made from the mountains deposits of iron and crystalls. As they became more and more civilized, their savage dinosaur instincts began to dissapear. In the words of Volzotan Smyke, "the Lindworms became soft." The Seiges of Lindworm Castle Because the Lindworms had such a fortified city, because of their vain demeanor, and because of their flashy clothing and jewelery, romors began to spread that the lindworms had vast amounts of treasure, such as diamonds and gold, and that if one could only storm their castle, it would be easy to attain these treasures, since the Lindworms had become so weak. One rumor stated that the Lindworms guarded a diamond the size of a house, called the Lindworm Diamond. Other rumors spoke of caverns filled with gold coins, mines filled with rubies some the size of a fist, a lake filled with emeralds, and a secret tunnel to the center of the Earth (which was reputed to be made of molten gold). Eventually an army of 200 badly organized Yetis decided to seige Lindworm Castle. This was the first seige of Lindworm Castle. The yetis however, were easily driven off when the Lindworms dumped buckets of pitch over them. The yetis supposedly only attacked unfortified villages after this event. Although unsuccessful, this was the first in a long line of seiges of Lindworm Castle. The Darkmen The second group to try to seige Lindworm Castle were the Darkmen. Twice as numerous as the yetis, the Darkmen were equipped with scaling ladders, battering rams, and other weapons. The darkmen had covered themselves with pitch, hence their name. As pouring more pitch over the Darkmen would have been useless, the Lindworms poured molten lead over them instead, presumably killing them. Other Seiges of Lindworm Castle Unfortunately, this only made the rumors of treasure within Lindworm Castle become even more fanciful and exaggerated. Seiging Lindworm castle became every adventurer in Zamonia's top priority. Those who tried to seige Lindworm Castle included armies of Bluddums, Werewolves, and Demonic Warriors, as well as groups such as Mad Prince Oggnagogg and his Cadaverous Cannibals, The Stone Giants, The Horrendous Horde, The Venomous Vampires, The Implacable Impalers, The Sinister Slayers, and The Diabolical Death's-Heads. However, the Lindworms succeeded in beating back all of these opponents in the same method. They would pour pitch, molten lead or tar, or sometimes just poiling water over their opponents. The Copper Killers Eventually, General Ticktock and his Copper Killers decided to attack Lindworm Castle. The Lindworms, impressed but unintimidated, told the Copper Killers to go away, and threw flower pots at them. The Copper Killers however, did not budge. The Lindworms, unimpressed by this, threw pebbles at the Copper Killers, but after getting no reaction, began to boil pitch. When the Lindworms poured pitch over their attackers, the Copper Killers merely stood still, waited for the Lindworms to run out of pitch, and then preceded to shake themselves, ridding their metal aurmor of pitch, and then going on to polish eachother. The Lindworms then poured molten lead over their attackers. Again the Copper Killers stood, waited fr the lead to dry, and then peeled it off their aurmor. The Lindworms then turned to their last resort. They began to "dance to the music of the stars", which meant preforming a ritual devised for such an occasion. The Lindworms began to play music and dance. Being dinosaurs, they shook the walls of their castle as they stomped and danced. Giant chunks of stone began to break off from the mountain and fall on the Copper Killers, burying many of them. Knowing they could not win, General Ticktock had his army withdraw. This was the last military seige of Lindworm Castle. The Lindworms had defeated the feared Copper Killers. No army was willing to go up against them now. The Smarmies The Smarmies were a group of veterans from past seiges of Lindworm Castle that preformed the first peaceful seige of Lindworm Castle. They were led by Volzotan Smyke. The smarmies used a devious strategy to infiltrate Lindworm Castle, and played the Lindworms' vanity against them. They set up their tents around Lindworm Castle pretending to be publishers interested in publishing the literature of the Lindworms for the rest of Zamonia. The Lindworms felt insulted by this offer at first, but after realizing that they would be abandoned by the rest of the world due to their reputation if they did not accept the Smarmies' offer, and that if they did they could acheive fame, they decided to accept this offer. The Lindworms, thinking they were starting a new golden age in their history, invited the Smarmies up into their castle, the 1st time they had ever let a non-Lindworm into their stronghold. After all the smarmies had reached the market place of Lindworm castle, Smyke revealed the true intentions of the Smarmies. The smarmies tore off their colorful robes revealing that they were armed and prepared for battle. They had come. like all the other groups, to try to attain the treasures the Lindworms were reputed to have. A battle soon broke out. The Smarmies had expected little resistance, since the Lindworms had never fought in close combat, but the Lindworms, now threatened, tore off their clothes, and reverted to their predatory dinosaur instincts. The resulting battle was a bloodbath greater even than the Battle of Nurn Forest. This was the Battle of Lindworm Castle. Half of the Lindworms were killed in this battle, but only one of the Smarmies survived: Volzotan Smyke. This was the last seige of Lindworm Castle ever. Notable Lindworms Optimus Yarnspinner Optimus Yarnspinner is a Zamonian author known for writing ''The City of Dreaming Books, The Alchemaster's Apprentice, and Ensel and Krete. '' "Rumo and is Miraculous Adventures" In this novel, Smyke tells Rumo the story of the history of the Lindworms while they are trapped in Roaming Rock, although he refrains to mention that Smyke himself was the leader of the Smarmies. de:Lindwurm Category:Races Category:Rumo Category:Dinosaurs Category:City of Dreaming Books Category:Labyrinth of Dreaming Books Category:Castle of Dreaming Books